Wedding Bells and Trials
by unerburger
Summary: Michael and Mia, engagement, wedding and a bit more.
1. Proposal

As Mia walked up to Michaels apartment she has all sorts of things in her mind, was tonight the big night?

'Knock knock knock' she banged on Michaels door, hurting her knuckles in the process of knocking to harder than expected.

The door opened and Michael greeted her with the biggest smile she has seen on him since there first REAL date.

"May I take your coat ma'am?" Michael sniggered as he took Mia's coat.

"Michael what are you up to? I know your up to something being my boyfriend isn't the easiest job in New York seeing as you are a, well my boyfriend and all im bound to find out."

"How can you accuse me of such a thing I have invited you to dinner" Michael said, rushing into the kitchen he carried on the conversation with a different topic.

"So how's your day? I still don't know how Boris is your P.A, well I do in a way he applied, but how did he get it?"

Mia walked slowly into the kitchen looking around his apartment, seeing as it was just underneath Michaels mum and dads it looks pretty much the same only decorated by Michael but she still kept thinking there was something strange about it.

"I have you told you this before, and I will tell you again because well im trying to find a different conversation and cannot, but he got it due to the fact You, Boris, Lilly someone called Derrick and someone called Marcus Quinn applied for the job and Grandmere though Boris would be the most suited for the job as he wasn't too close and had the know amongst people. Also she likes Boris."

By which time Mia had joined Michael in the kitchen, watching Michael cook up spaghetti hoops on toast, "I really have to teach you too cook, next time can I?" Mia raised an eyebrow and smiled at Michael who had already started putting the hoops onto his fork, "With a face as beautiful as yours you can cook anytime."

Mia blushed, which was wild Michael still makes her blush.

They talked all the way through there meal, Hoops on Toast and Jelly and Ice Cream for desert.

When Mia saw the desert she just smiled, "Delia Smith, Michael REALLY needs help, please?"

Michael sneered at her comment, but its nothing he is not used to, she did it all the time. He graciously said, "Yeah and let us ignore that and think about those in 3rd world country's huh Mia?"

Mia graciously shut up and got on with her food.

Mia soon made her excuses to leave because something was wrong, he just was in a mood.

He kissed her cheek before she goes to leave, walks her to his apartment door to say goodbye.

"As much as you don't approve often of Jelly and Ice cream, you did enjoy it?"…Michael sounded really nervous.

"Sweetheart any meal made by you is special" She kissed him softly on the lips and thanked him.

"Mia there is something I have to ask you" Michael got down onto his knee, swiftly pulled up by Mia, "Not that knee, remember?"

"Oh yeah" Switching knees, "Will you marry me Mia Thermopolis?"

"uh, uh, uh,…………….uh, I am astounded I though you were in a mood with me because of the food, I though you were up to something, why didn't you tell me, I thought there was something happening I cant believe you….."

"Mia please just answer me" Michael butted in because she always does that, ramble on.

"YES!!!"

very short I know, sorry, if you like it let me know, I love reading fan fics but give me time his will get better. I promise.


	2. A Wedding Bell or 2?

(A/N Hi, fellow Rooney boarders, if you know who I am, lucky you, im not telling others if you don't know, maybe cos I will blush like Mia does when receiving a soft kiss from Michaels lips …… swoon. Anyways….. lets get back to the story, Also if you wanna read any others read KristinMillys, cos well she has wrote some of the best storys on here. Also so you know Mrs Thermopolis and Mr G didn't marry for my story there still like "boyfriend and girlfriend with a kid"

Blah blah blah anyway back to the story)

A week later

"Yes mum I will be round soon, just have to go to Subway first is there anything you want? How about Rocky?"

"No Mia im fine just come over when you can I have something for you, don't get too excited please. It's just a tiny something also Rocky wants to talk"

"Mimi, when you come home?" In the most childlike voice a 7 year old can do, Rocky sounds so grown up when he dosent play the child card, its kinda weird you would understand if you could hear him.

"Hey Rocky, I know sweet heart im just going to get a roll from subway and then I will be right over, is that ok? Can I get you anything whilst I am out?

"Mimi come home with Hershey's? Mia laughed rather hard. "Of course Mimi home with Hershey's I will be there in about 30 minutes with chocolates"

"Ok Mimi see you soon." Rocky hung up the phone.

Leaving Mia in quiet for about 5 seconds, as Mia strolled on into Subway (eat fresh…oh them adverts suck) a few people asked her how she was, and for autographs and then left her to order.

This was good she liked being left alone.

As Mia was just leaving she was hastily bumped into by some creep, whom didn't care that he burst straight past a lady. Mia did an un-princess thing and kicked the guy in the leg for not even apologising. He looked up at the lady whom had kicked him in the leg and started shouting odds.

"You just kicked me, why did you kick me? Stupid woman" the words that came out of this mans mouth didn't in the least make Mia happy.

"Who do you think you are? Pushing me like that, for all you know I could be pregnant you arrogant oh my god, Kenny well that tells it all. Goodbye."

Mia walked away with her heart pumping she was hoping to god that Kenny didn't follow her, and luckily he didn't, she brisk fully walked to a shop for some Hershey's then went on over to Moms and Mr G's.

"Rocky!!! You want this chocolate or not?" Mia had been calling Rocky for nearly five minutes.

"MIMI!!!!" Rocky came hurtling into the living room wearing a little Indian outfit feathers and all!

"Rockster, about time, I was going to give up and eat it myself"

"Mimi wouldn't do that, Mimi cant, Diet spring to mind?" Mia jumped up and tickled Rocky laughing was the only capable thing to come out of their mouths.

"So how's the princess life going sis?" Rocky was all grown up now, here's where the adult conversations come into play.

"You don't wanna know, you're so lucky you are an average Jo"

Rocky eventually took that as a hint to leave of off princess talk

"Mimi, going to go play want to come play to?" Rocky looked really excited,

"I will be up in a minute Mom and I need to have a little talk, ok Rocky?"

Rocky walked of up the stairs slumping his perfect little shoulders, like a pouting kid would, then finally gave up cos he didn't actually care that much and ran back up the stairs to Mia's old room, which was now his.

"Mia we do actually really need to talk" She saw in Mom's eyes it was something serious.

"Have you spoken to your father recently?"

"Yesterday, but we only talked about Parliament." Which was true the last conversation she had with her father was about Parliament, how boring is there relationship.

"Ok Mia here goes, Grandmere has found something out and well its very damning to the relationships of your father and I, Mia, Phillip and I have been seeing each other, and I don't want anything to come of It I do love Patrick so much, I do your father too, but your Grandmere knows and she well is trying to use it against us, you know she dosent like Michael and well you too getting married is supposed to be stopped by Phillip and I reuniting, but I don't love Phillip anymore I love Patrick.

I'm telling you this because I know in the long run it will change a lot of things,

She really wants Phillip and I to marry and in theory it will put a holt to your wedding with Michael and within this time it postpones she is gonna try and fix you up with someone so you and Michael spilt up"

"That's a lot, I shouldn't have told you like that but you had to find out Mia"

Mia's eyes were no longer in her head they had popped out rolled on the floor run around a bit collecting dust and jumped up into Mia's head again, leaving Mia to clean of the dust, rubbing her eyes she looked over at her mom whom was walking into the kitchen, "Mia this is for you"

She held in her hand a sea shell, "I went to Genovia once, and I decided then that I didn't want to marry Phillip or any of it"

"Have you told Mr G?" Mia wasn't concerned about a shell just her new 'dad',

"Yes Mia, Patrick isn't here because he is getting some things, we are going to go on holiday with Rocky, don't tell ANYONE, we are going to elope to marry to stop any idea of what SHE has in mind, out"

Mia blankly, said goodbye and kissed everyone, and left. She walked and walked not knowing what to do about any of it, so she went home. To Michael he needs to know.


	3. Details

(A/N: Ok I know I made a mistake on the second chapter for that I apologise, but there is nothing I can do about it seeing as my computer had been swamped with so

many virus's and I had to do a system restore, guess what I lost EVERYTHING, all of the story's I had I apologise for taking so long to get another chapter up. Frank/Patrick whatever were going to just stick with Patrick, its easier. When I get my pc back I will edit it I promise. But for now getting back to the story. Mia has to tell Michael that Grandmere is out to destroy the wedding that Mia and Michael have wanted since high school, Mia is now 22, still a princess and still trying to fit in)

* * *

As she wrapped on the door, she wondered to her self, how am I going to tell him? How is he going to take it? I cannot believe my mum was having an affair. Poor Patrick he doesn't deserve that.

Michael opened the door, "Hey sweetness" He leaned in and kissed her cheek. She returned the kiss the best she could, with all the thoughts running through her head, she didn't know how she was going to break this to Michael, and he deserved the truth.

"Michael we need to talk, don't worry it's nothing BAD but its bad" She put a huge emphasis on the first bad too, like it was a serious issue that needed to be tackled.

Michael's smile drowned and he seemed a bit nervous, "What's up, Grandmere hasn't said anything about our wedding? Or is she trying to sabotage it?"

Mia looked up at Michael, "Got it in one baby, from the beginning, my mom and Dad having been having an affair, I don't know how she fit it in, but it happened, my grandmere found out." Michael started laughing "Mia that's bull, your mom wouldn't"

Mia frowned at his not so funny comment, "Yes she did, and would. Now we have the rest of it, Grandmere is trying to get Mom and Dad to marry in the hoping that they will get together, but mom has made it very clear she doesn't love dad, she loves Patrick. They are eloping to marry VERY soon. Now here is the problem, we haven't set a date, or anything, so my Grandmere is bound to try and find decoy's for the both of us, she is set on the idea that Mom and Dad will marry in the next year, But I know in about 4 weeks time Mom will marry Patrick, now all we need to do is clear this one situation, ANY pictures seen of either of us in magazines or papers with members of the opposite sex, getting close, they are false set ups, I trust you, and I hope you trust me not to stray away"

Michael sighed, and sat back in his chair. "All this to marry you? This is going to be fun do you think it not? OK Mia for you, ok. I know your grandmere, she will go through ex girlfriends" he laughed, "Could you imagine, Judith coming back? And trying something? Oh god this is going to be funny." Michael laughed again.

"Michael" Mia jumped up out of the leather seat and straight into Michaels lap, "This isn't funny, I love you and don't want to loose you over pathetic press"

He kissed her softly on the lips, "I love you too, and nothing will tear us apart."

Now all Michael and Mia have to do is get on with the next 4 weeks, how will the cope with the dragon that is, Grandmere trying to ruin there relationship, again.

* * *

2 days later.

"Yes Boris, I will go to Genovia in 2 days, tell Grandmere that I have a wedding to plan."

"Mia you know that I cant say that, she will go nuts, by the way, there is something you need to know, that you could use to your advantage, your Grandmere has invited her friend over" Boris whispered quietly.

"Do continue dear Boris" she said slyly.

"Mia, you know the rules, middle name or no name, my middle name as you fully well know is………" Mia cut in.

"Yes I know Nathan, now anyways what is this I need to know about my dear Grandmere's friend"

"He's name is Louie Stephens, heard of him?"

Mia laughed in his ear, loudly.

"Of course I know him, I used to love him, one of my most favourite members of Rooney, and he's at the palace? Oh my. This is a bad thing. How long is he staying for?" Mia breathed heavier, this cannot be happening.

"Mia he has no length of stay, he is a long term guest, at your pleasure. You're Grandmere has invited him over, because he is courting a young Genovian and thinks it looks good for publicity for him to be staying at the palace"

Mia snorted loudly in Nathan's ear.

"Mia! My ear. Anyway be careful I know how much you like Louie a one night stand is still possible to get out in the press you know, even is Louie doesn't want to loose his girlfriend, it still won't stop him you are one foxy lady"

Mia frowned.

"You know I'm with Michael, I'm a one man lady now." She laughed down the phone, "I'm going to make this work I love him. No matter how much I adore Louie I will not go near him. Friends and that's it." Mia was annoyed now; she knew things are going to come full throttle.

"Boris I'm signing of now, as in hanging up I have just pulled up at Michaels, one of our last meetings and well, I don't want to be late. Ciao"

"Ciao Mia". Nathan hung up.


End file.
